


Story of You and Him

by average_atbest



Series: Memories of You and Me [1]
Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette - Relationship - Freeform, F/M, Tumblr: maribat-2k20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/average_atbest/pseuds/average_atbest
Summary: Chat Noir had given his heart to Ladybug right at the very first day they met.As Marinette kissed him for the last time, Adrien Agreste will swear over and over again that there will be no one else he will love more than he loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng.—Strange dreams had been plaguing Damian Wayne for a year now.Dreams of a girl laughing with him on a balcony, dreams of dancing with her under the moonlit skies of Paris and lastly, dreams of her crying as she bent down to kiss him for the last time.After one year waking up crying because of a phantom girl in his sleep, Damian Wayne decided to look for the girl in Paris, as ridiculous as it sounds.Because at the end of the day, its all just a dream,right?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Series: Memories of You and Me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829209
Comments: 47
Kudos: 232





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be working on updating Spoiler Alert but inspiration for this hit me in the face and won't let me go until I write the groundwork for this one at least.
> 
> Fuck duck dockingly frick frack

Chat Noir had laid down, body bruised and battered. He took in a deep breath and ignored the pain as he forced himself to stand up, mind focused to getting himself back on the battle as soon as possible.

His cat ears vaguely catch the fighting going on at the surface of the Mansion. He could tell that Rena Rouge and Carapace winning barely against an akumatized Lila Rossi if the sound of the liar's shrieking is any indication. It seems that Queen is not much better as she faced against what sounds like ten akuma's on her own. He breathed a sigh of relief as he heard Ryuuko steady steps and assisted the Bee hero.

He couldn't tell where exactly is Viperion but forgo further investigations as he joined Ladybug fighting Hawkmoth— no, Gabriel.

When they first learned of his identity, Chat Noir couldn't believe eyes. Yet, Gabriel stood there, unmasked once again, eyes cold and glaring unrepentantly at the heroes, even as Chat Noir _begged_ him to give it up and say this isn't what mother would have wanted.

And so with a heavy heart, Chat Noir led his team at the Mansion.

Ladybug threw a swift strike of her yoyo which Hawkmoth quickly dodged. Aiming to catch Hawkmoth off guard, Chat Noir forced himself to move as quickly as possible and tried to give a blow to Hawkmoth's side. The man easily blocked his attack and sent Chat Noir careening away once again.

The heroine quickly gave him a worried look over his shoulder, eyes focusing in particular at the nasty bruising on his face and the torn leather armor of his suit. He wiggled his eyebrows to reassure her he's alright. The deadpan look he received in reply told him she didn't quite believed him but he just shrugged and grinned.

For there is no time waste over Ladybug fussing him and he knew he needed to redirect her attention back at the battle quickly.

Just as he stand up, he saw Gabriel gave a big slash at Ladybug, sending the girl tumbling back. Her little stumble gave Gabriel a big advantage and quickly maneuvered her to the corner. Going in for a direct hit at Ladybug's body, Chat hissed in anger as he witnessed his own father aimed that sword at the woman he loves. Luckily, Ladybug had rolled and snatched herself out of the way just in time.

Chat Noir took a deep sighed of relief which was quickly shifted into terror once again as he heard the first beep of Ladybug's miraculous. He hadn't used the Cataclysm yet but the heroine had already used her a minute ago. His eyes traced the lone key lying prone a few meters away from him which the team had used to enter the Gabriel Agreste's office.

He ran at Ladybug's side and assisted her to sit up, their eyes locking for a momet and got arrested by her bluebell eyes. The moment was broken as Chat felt Gabriel sneaking up behind his back and attempted a quick strike. Pulling out his baton, he countered Hawkmoth's attack and managed to push the villain back.

" _Marinette, watch out!_ "

Viperion's voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Chat Noir didn't need to take a look at his face to tell something bad was about to happen. Just the mere sound of Luka voice, usually so calm now full of panic and desperation in those three words had sent Chat Noir to a frenzy and turning to his Lady only to notice that Gabriel is indeed actually behind her and about to give a lethal blow at her back.

Unadulterated terror gripped him as he saw the sword moving closer to her and Ladybug whirling around to look at her back. He did not know how come there are two Gabriel's at once but didn't really care at of the moment. All he can think about is to save Marinette.

Feeling like as if he was moving in slow motion, Chat Noir grabbed Marinette's hands and rotate themselves around so he took the full brunt of the attack.

Gabriel tried to retract his sword but everything seemed to happen all at once. As metal meet the flesh and tore through the leather armor of his son. He stood dumbfounded as Chat—Adrien!— his son limped slowly in Ladybug's arms. 

Pain pierced through Adrien's body as he felt the sword dig deep in his skin. He heard Marinette gasped in shock and screamed in anguish pain but the sound had been drowned out by the pain.

Losing the feeling in his legs, he slowly slid out of Marinette's arms as the girl frantically tried to catch him. He heard her sobbing and called out his name over and over again but all he could focus on is the sensation of drowning as the blood fill his lungs.

_They say when you are dying, you will see your life flash before your eyes. All the good things you do and all the bad things you did._

But as he lay there and stand at death's door, all he could focus about are the moments he's with Marinette. Right from the first day they met and up until to this point, Adrien savored it all, held onto each passing memory, hoping to capture each and one of her smiles, and feel each and every one of her kisses.

Marinette's silent whimpering pierced through every one of his thoughts and he regretted to be the cause of those tears.

Yet, he knew deep in his heart he'd do it over it again, save her in a moment's breath, because he'd rather die than to live in a world without her.

"Adrien... love, please. Hold on. We'll get you in the hospital... and, and Luka can recharge so he can use Second Chance, or we can try the Miraculous Cure now... anything." She hicupped, cradling Adrien's head in her lap. He mentally noted that Plagg is hovering worriedly over her shoulders.

_So, I detransformed huh?_

Adrien smiled at her and covered her hand comfortingly. "Marinette, my precious princess, m'lady... you and I both know its useless— I... I— meeting you—"

"No!" She shook her head, refusing to accept the situation in absolute vehemence.

"Nette... please."

"Adrien— I cannot, I cannot— oh, I know, we can use the jewels—"

"No, Marinette! Please. Promise me—" He hacked up blood and Marinette sobbed louder. "—you won't... you won't do that. My father... don't, don't do it Marinette. P-promise me."

She bit her lip and nodded, leaning her head into his hands.

"Marinette, say it. Promise me you won't do it."

She cried harder and looked at his eyes. The absolute broken look that reflects on her face pained him to see but he needed her assurance she won't do it.

"I promise." she whispered in a broken voice.

He break his one hand free on her hold and raised it to run his hands into her hair down to the side of her face. Adrien smiled as he drink in her beauty, despite the tears and all. Her eyes gleaming from the tears which cascades down to her cheeks right to the lips he knew the feel of from memory.

"I... M-marinette. I'm so g-grateful everyday to be... to be blessed that I m-met you. There is n-nothing I would change about you... and y-you may overthi-overthink about us sometimes but... but I l-love you just the w-way you are... you may be Ladybug with a lucky charm but... I do think I'm the one that g-got lucky when I met you and... if given the chance— I still, I will still love you, my princess in the next-next life. Marinette, I—"

But blood finally flooded his mouth and they dripped down in his chin.

He had so much to tell but so little time to say it.

Adrien gave a little sad smile at her and Marinette smiled back as she leaned down to reach for the feel of his lips.

As Marinette kissed him for the last time, Adrien Agreste will swear over and over again that there will be no one else he will love more than he loved Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

In this life, or another.

With one last shuddering breath, Adrien closed his eyes and passed away in Marinette Dupain-Cheng's arms.

—

Damian Wayne sat up and gasped, feeling the tears trickle down his face the moment he woke up.

It was the same dream again. One of the most frequent reoccuring ones. The one where the "dream girl" as he had dubbed it kissed him for the last time. He can't tell how he knew its the last one or the other events of the dream, all he can remember is the last scene where she bents down to kiss him one last time.

She kissed him and yet, in his dreams, he feels the anguish of it being the last time, the injustice of missing other hundred kisses ahead of their lifetime. Damian knew this thoughts are irrational because everything had just been a dream.

But something tells him, _deep in his heart_ , that everything is real.

He stood up and went down at the Cave, as he had been doing every time the feels from the dream gets too much. Tonight is one of those nights where the dreams is too emotional than he can handle. Especially _that_ one.

Damian hated it when its that dream. He had other painful dreams of her. Ones where she will reject her or his dream self will saw her with another guy. Somehow, this one is the one that hits him the most.

Something about the _finality_ of the kiss overwhelms his gut of all sorts of confusing feelings. Of regret, guilt, frustration, anger, confusion, helplessness and injustice. After waking up from that dream, all Damian wants to do is to curl up and cry, if he hasn't been crying already.

Of course, sometimes its not this bad. Sometimes the dreams about her are good. Sometimes she will make her giddy and happy and goofy and dare he say it, _grateful_.

It's odd and Damian would deny this, but sometimes, when he is having one of those happy dreams, he wishes that he never wakes up.

He never really knew what caused this dreams. All he can tell is he just started having them one day and they kept coming to him once or twice a week. His siblings absolutely noticed the frequent change in his moods but never knew the cause of it, and Bruce definitely confronted him about it (and the recent changes in his behavior) but Damian denied it.

Damian also tried asking Harley in confidence about it when his own research turned to be fruitless. The clown frowned as he described the nature of said dreams and she'd never heard anything like it before. With a promise to look into the matter more, Harley bid him goodbye and said to say hi to the Big Bad Bat for her.

It's been a year since the dreams started and he's no closer to finding out the reason now than they first started.

All in all, the dreams helped him understand emotions a little bit.

Regardless, he still hate it when its _that_ dream.

* * *

As expected, Damian had been in a foul mood all day

He engaged Todd in a brawl, he picked a fight with Drake, he snapped at Dick, he ignored Bruce and had been rude to even Alfred. Damian is in a little worse mood than usual and Todd jokingly remarked that its that time of the month with Damian so that's why he's being more moody and broody than normal. Come noon and Bruce finally had had enough and threatened Damian with no patrols for him. He exited the dining room rather dramatically and proceeded to sulk in his room for the rest of the day.

Later that night, another dream, or in this case, a _nightmare_ plagued his sleep.

_Damian had been fighting side by side with the girl. She wears a red spandex that streches from her neck down to her feet. Her hair is styled up in their usual ponytails and Damian can't help but think she couldn't get even more beautiful._

_The girl kicked down one of the colorful enemies they had been fighting with and told him something, eyes crinkled up in mirth. He can't hear what she just said but he laughed with her all the same._

_Then the clouds seemed to darken overhead and they both looked up as he saw a man standing up in the Eiffel Tower. Damian could tell the man is telling them something but he can't really hear anything, not just because of distance but because he never really hears anyone in his dreams, even himself._

_Its the first time he met the man but something about him seems familiar. The man had a tall, muscular build. His broad shoulders somewhat obscures the light behind him to give a halo effect. Damian squinted his eyes to discern the man's features behind the mask and strained his brain to remember at the same time where he had met him before._

_Imagine his shock when the man revealed himself to be Bruce Wayne and Damian gaped at him in confusion and absolute disbelief. Bruce Wayne is Batman so why is he doing this?_

_Damian begged for his father to stop this at once because its ridiculous but Grayson had come up behind him and now the girl is nowhere to be seen. Grayson is shouting at him and behind him is Alfred with Bruce and_ what are they saying?

 _Grayson grabbed his shoulders and shaked him repeatedly and_ —

Damian opened his eyes to Grayson shouting at him and Todd holding a bucket of water over his head.

"—mian!"

"What are you doing?" Damian hissed, eyeing the bucket still hovering over his head, courtesy of Todd.

Jason raised an eyebrow at him and smirked. "What am _I_ doing? Shouldn't we be the one asking that?"

That's when he noticed that he is standing in the Cave holding Tim's bo staff in his hands and _did he just fucking sleepwalk?_

Embarrassed at being caught, Damian grimaced and cringed inwardly.

"Is there something you want to tell us, Damian?" Bruce steely voice had cut through the air and only his years at training in the League prevented him from flinching. Though the worried undertone can be heard from it, nobody can help but feel nervous when Bruce is using his Batman voice on them.

Forcing himself to meet his father's eyes, Damian deliberately gave a shake of his head. "None, Father. Everything's alright."

Jason snorted and Dick raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. Bruce moved from closer and is now directly in front him, looking unsure of himself.

 _Crap. I just made Batman hesitate on himself. This couldn't be good._ He thought.

Then startled in confusion at his thoughts. _Did I just say... crap?_

Batman's voice brought him back to the present. "Are you sure? You seemed to be a little off today. You lashed out at everyone."

Damian fidgeted and in his mind, he's already screaming at himself but he can't control his reaction somehow. He just hoped nobody else noticed.

Judging from the looks of Grayson and Todd's face, he's pretty sure they noticed too.

"Yes, Father. I will keep you informed should there be anything you need to know." Damian just lied through his teeth but kept a straight face should Bruce discover.

Sighing, Bruce stood up and motioned for Alfred to follow up.

But just before he leave, Bruce turned to him for the last time. "Should there anything you want, just tell me and we'll see what we can do."

Grayson soon followed after Bruce but not before giving Damian a look. He looked like he may something to him at some point but decided against it.

Todd left last after soaking him with water from head to toe.

Damian just glared but did nothing further.

* * *

Batman gently reiterated the no killing rule at _everyone_ through the comms and it was Robin could do not to roll his eyes in absolute displeasure at his Father's obvious jab at the events earlier.

Hood wasted no time and quickly oriented the events with Red Robin who wisely kept his mouth shut after.

They only busted two robberies and one attempted hostage. The Bats are ready to call it a night when something caught Robin's eyes.

He'd know those hair everywhere.

With a quick leap, Robin followed the figure quickly without a warning to others. Batman demanded through the comms where he planned on going but he did not answer, too focused at catching up with the said figure.

Robin dropped down in front of the girl only to stood still because this is not the same girl in his dreams. In this angle, the girl's is black and he noted disappointedly that she lacks the shade of blue when the lights hit a certain angle.

"Uh... Is there something you need?" The girl asked, looking at him warily.

Robin shook his head and let her pass him. He saw Nightwing in his periphery and inwardly groaned as he predicted the onslaught of questions Grayson may have had about this.

Growling at himself for thinking _she_ could exist in real word, Robin flung himself into the night and ignored everyone as soon as they reached the Manor.

* * *

A week has passed since the incident and Damian continued to pretend as if that night never happened. He made sure to check back on Harley and she told him the closest she got are narcolepsy, PTSD and the least threatening of all, stress.

Meanwhile, everybody (especially Dick) tried to catch Damian but the youngest Wayne skillfully avoided them, going so far as to skip patrols altogether.

Damian amused himself with sketching, careful to avoid sketching scenes from his dreams lest his family snooped on his things. The only thing he allowed himself to sketch related to it is a profile of her leaning on a balcony railing and staring at something in the distance. Once he finished sketching it, he stared at it and recalled one of his vivid dreams from where he based it. 

It had been a good dream. In it, she brought croissants and milk for him. They talked from sundown to sunrise. She couldn't remember the things she talked about, just the feeling of rightness to be with her. In the dream, she had been amusing him with something but shifted suddenly to serious. It was dark and night is cold but her presence warmed him to the core. There is something ethereal about her how the shadows hugged her from behind and the light from her room gently illuminated her face. Something in him reacts strongly at that exact moment but couldn't managed to pinpoint it down.

After he had drsawn it, he decided to throw it away like the others. However, the picture is too beautiful to be thrown away so he decided to keep it. Besides, it's just one sketch among the many.

Surely, nobody would think much of it?

Wrong.

Todd had snuck into his room when he wasn't looking and snatched the sketchbook. He flipped through the pages, hoping to see something incriminating to make of him until he landed on the drawn picture of the girl. Jason had stared at it for a long time and did not say anything. That is the scene which Damian had saw Jason, gleeful smile wiped off from his face, eyes frozen at the page of dream girl's profile.

Damian quickly took the sketchbook back and hurled threats in his way but the damage has been done. Jason had seen it and he's pretty sure that at the end of the day, his brother would report to their Father.

"Damian... who is that girl?" Jason questioned slowly, eyes carefully watching his face for any sign of lying.

Damian painstakingly calculated his expression. "I don't know what you mean."

"Damian." Jason warned, eyes glinting dangerously.

"Get out, Todd! Or I'll—"

"OLD MAN! GET THE FUCK UP HERE ASAP!"

A minute later, Bruce entered the room accompanied by Dick and Tim. Damian found himself surrounded on all sides with Jason in front him blocking the window and Bruce, Tim, and Dick at the door. He calculated his chances of escaping and was disgruntled to realize it to be very slim.

Feeling cornered and resigned, Damian resolved at last to tell them truth right from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I go and edit the Chapter 7 of Spoiler Alert? Yes.
> 
> Am I writing this instead of doing that? Yes.

"Wait. So you're saying that you had been dreaming about this girl and you are only telling it NOW!?" Dick exclaimed as soon as Damian finished narrating the story.

Damian flinched at seeing the various expressions his story had garnered. Even Bruce had something akin to shock written all over his face. Alfred is the only one who had maintained some semblance of neutral reaction.

Bruce frowned and looked at Damian long and hard, and his son recognized it. His Batman thinking face.

"Damian." Bruce started, glacing down at the girl's profile once again at the sketchbook in his hands. "What steps have you taken to... understand this?"

"Yes." He quickly answered, also glancing down at the sketchbook and debating the odds of snatching it from Bruce's hands without any damage on the sketchbook's part. "I consulted Dr. Quinzel about it. She's not sure without further data so she can't diagnose me yet but she suspects PTSD, narcolepsy or stress."

Bruce hummed in thought and nobody said anything for a while. Damian's hands itched to take the sketch book back and shield her away from his family's eyes. Fortunately, Alfred can tell what is on his mind so the butler firmly suggested that Bruce give it back to Damian now.

Damian gratefully nodded at Pennyworth and tucked the sketchbook in his dresser.

"Can you tell us something about the picture?" Tim gently prompted, as if afraid Damian would break any second. He's starting to get annoyed at them but quickly shoved it down as he can't still get a read on them. So far, Pennyworth proves to be on his side.

"It was dark and in my dream, I met with her on the balcony. I don't know how I knew we'd been doing that for a while, maybe because she had a plate prepared for me or the fact that... she is waiting for me in my dream, like she's expecting me. I just know. In the dream, we talked and sometime during the night, she had stood up and leaned on the railing of her balcony, looking down. The light in her bedroom is reflecting on her face." He explained, satisfied how level his voice came out and how neutral the story sounds in his ears, therefore covering the unspoken feelings he may had at the dream.

"And you realized you loved her that night." Jason stated casually and thus busting all of Damian's plans of hiding any feelings.

Fortunately, he had quickly managed to mask the shock in his face, only Alfred managing to catch it so far and so Damian decided to bluff his way through.

"No. It's merely a dream, a rather intriguing one at that but nothing more."

"No." Jason had shake his head and looked at him directly in the eyes. "There is something in the way you had drawn her, so full of love and acceptance. Like you had known for a while but denied it. But that night— that night changed everything. The shadow behind her is you finally erasing the doubts and leaving them behind, or so to speak. The light gently brightening up her face and her surroundings is you finally realizing how much she means to you now, and more in the future. A promise of someday and an acceptance of today."

He had been so blown away at Jason's constructed conclusion by just a single sketch he forgot to deny it. It had simply but completely summarized everything Damian felt in the moment. He had been so shocked at hearing that he forgot to deny the statement and masked the expression on his face. Looking around, he could tell he's not the only one who had been shocked for everyone is gaping at the smirking Jason, even Alfred.

Bruce's attention had been torn away from Jason to Damian to gauge out his youngest reaction. Seeing the dumbfounded look on his face, Bruce deduced that everything Jason had just said rings true in Damian's mind.

"But..." Tim hesitated. "She's just, as you said it, a dream. A figment of your subsconciousness."

Damian scowled, very much aware of what Tim is trying to say. "I know, Drake. That's why I do not deem this necessary for discussion until Todd made a big deal out of it and—"

"No, no." Dick had cut off, shaking his head. "You said this had been happening for a year and I'm telling you now, Damian: She changed you. You are a lot more expressive now. We noticed but didn't say thing, of course. You're also a lot more gentle and... seems eager to please as more than before?"

"Oh." Damian said disinterestedly, rolling his eyes at him.

"Yes." Tim leaned forward in his seat. "You do not insult me as much as before. I can't even remember the last time you threatened my life."

Everybody silently agreed with that. True. Damian had not insulted them as much as before. Sure, he'd lashed out at them every once in a while and brandished his katana around but he's a lot more subdued now. They all simply thought its because of being with the family for so long.

"You did not even retaliate when I dumped that bucket of water last week, Damian." Jason said, adding more nail into the coffin.

It was silent for a while. Even Damian know that he can't say anything that can rebuff that. They all just sat there, thinking, at one of the most bizarre things to over happen in their family. And that's saying something when your family is a group of vigilantes engaging in battle with aliens, alternate universe dilemmas and the likes.

"I think that's enough talking for the day, Master Bruce. I suggest we all retire to our beds and let Master Damian have his peace back, again." Alfred had cut off. And well, since he's Alfred, of course everybody followed that suggestion.

Once again, Damian shot Alfred a grateful look and retired to his bed.

* * *

_I know I stand in line  
Until you think you have the time  
To spend an evening with me_

Damian still can't hear any noise or sound from the dream but his mind seemed to immediately supply the lyrics and melody to a song he had not before. In his dream, he held out a hand to the girl and she turned her still shocked eyes at him drinking in the scene.

They seemed to be on some random rooftop. As far as he can tell, there is only one single candle on the table and nothing more, but that doesn't seem to matter for the moon seemed to shine so bright tonight in order to give them all the light they needed. Add in the roses and everything seemed to be all the more romantic.

_And if we go some place to dance  
I know that there's a chance  
You won't be leaving with me_

The girl grasped his hands, though she's still giving him a confused look.

He merely chuckled at her and sighed, appreciating how the light of the moon makes the color of her hair seemed to be bluer than usual.

_Then afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
And have a drink or two_

Damian didn't know which rhythm they are trying to match as they dance, the rhythm of the music or the rhythm of their bodies? He can't tell, really.

Still, they both continued to sway in the music.

_And then I go and spoil it all  
By saying somethin' stupid like, "I love you"_

Their eyes met and Damian didn't know what to say. The athmosphere, the moon, the music, her scent, her eyes and everything made it hard for him to think.

Somehow, that seemed to do all the trick for the girl had kissed him on the lips for the first time— he still didn't know how he knew— yet treasured it all the same.

Damian didn't know why the dream of their first kiss seemed to be a lot more painful than the dream of the last when he woke up.

* * *

Since everything had been in the open already, Damian didn't have a hard time convincing his family to let him take a vacation in Paris. All he needed to say is he saw the Eiffel Tower in the distance on one of his dreams and Bruce had handed him everything he needed.

Perhaps telling them had been a good decision, after all.

Surprisingly, none of his siblings made fun of him. Even Todd seemed to be a lot more supportive and offered to take him at the airport. He murmured his appreciation but declined anyway. He wanted to do this himself.

* * *

His flight had landed three days ago at Charles de Gaulle and Damian had never felt so ridiculous in his life for chasing a girl his subsconcious conjured up in his sleep.

He didn't even know how he'll start looking. After all, he can't go around holding a sketch of her and tell people about his dreams, albeit a bit vivid, and ask them if they know her.

Instead, Damian settled himself on places he saw in his dream. The Francois-Dupont (he just asked Drake to extract data of the students there and sort through them to see if someone looked like her), the Agreste Mansion and Gabriel Fashion House which is being auctioned now— nobody seems to want it and Damian mentally noted to tell this to his father in case he's interested, and the park across Dupont where he is currently sitting in one of the benches and sketching around people.

In his peripherals, a boy with vivid red hair walked in his direction and silently beside him. Damian said nothing and continued to sketch two figures dancing on a rooftop under the moon.

"You're good." Said the boy looking over his sketch. "I'm Nathaneal. You are?"

Damian said nothing, having no interest to engage him in a conversation.

The boy blushed in embarassment at being ignored and tke back his hand.

Meanwhile, Damian continued to sketch and add the finishing for the drawing. Admiring his work but not quite satisfied, he added a few lines and details here and there.

The boy finally stood up and made a move to leave him. However, Nathaneal looked at his drawing for the last time, biting back a comment how the two figures looked similar to late Chat Noir dancing with his not-girlfriend Marinette.

* * *

On his last day at Paris, Damian decided to at least try the pastries from the bakery across. After a week of nothing, he almost had a heart failure ( _again_ , his mind supplied) when she saw the shock of blue hair similar to dream girl. The woman manning the register looked at him worriedly and kindly asked him what he wanted. His mind drew a blank and Damian remained rudely staring at her hair until the woman touched him on the shoulder and flinched.

"Are you quite alright, dear?" The lady asked icely and directed him to one of the chairs.

"No... I mean, yes! Uhhh, its my first time in here. Is there anything you can recommend, ma'am" Damian answered, embarrassed at making a fool out of himself in front of a stranger.

The lady smiled at him kindly and began to rummaged in the shelves. "Please call me, Sabine. Here," the woman— Sabine— gave him a bag of pastries. "Take this. No need to pay young man!" Sabine laughed. "Its all on me. You said its your first time in here. Let me give you a treat."

Damian was about to protest but thought better of it. He looked around instead and noticed the lack or red and black colors in their pastries. Damian thinks its weird because every bakery he had visited so far had those colors in their shelves. He decided its not his business so he let it dropped. At last, he said his goodbye and exited the bakery.

Walking at the park for the last time, he looked around and appreciated the feeling of calmness in him for the first time in his life. He felt like the past week has been a blur and Damian is excited to be back by tomorrow at Gotham. He also had not dreamed for the past week and thinked maybe they are indeed caused by stress.

He had been about to get back at his place when a bronze statue caught his eye.

It was the girl of his dreams!

And he do not mean it any other way than literally.

* * *

Damian snapped a picture of it and sent it to Drake for investigation. He had been so dumbfounded by seeing the statue he stood there all morning to sundown. His eyes drink in the similarities and tried to convince himself that he's hallucinating and its his eyes playing tricks on him.

Because the alternative scares him even more.

The fact that she may really exist somewhere will forever haunt Damian unless he acted on it.

Damian asked the locals about the statue and they all gave him the same answer: Ladybug and Chat Noir. He asked further about Ladybug but the Parisians are all clueless about her identity. He tried asking about Chat Noir when search about her turned to a dead end but the locals also did not have any idea about him. They all said that when Hawkmoth— the famous fashion mogul Gabriel Agreste— had been apprehended, the heroes just disappeared as if they had dropped suddenly from the face of the Earth.

All of Tim's research had garnered only one solid result, a local blog called Ladyblog but even that turned to be fruitless for the blog had been inactive for over a year now. The owner of the blog, Alya Cesaire, is in America studying journalism and interning at Daily Planet.

The next day, Damian reluctantly left Paris but resolving to go back when he had more materials for his search.

His first night in Gotham back, he had dreamt of blood and last kisses once again.

* * *

Perhaps sending Damian in Paris had been a bad decision. The youngest Wayne is in a worst mood than before.

Everyone in the Manor had been aware of the recent developments and taking it seriously. None of them understands how Damian had dreams of a hero they had never heard of before but its happening and they are figuring this out.

Its not just a simple dream anymore.

At day, Damian would be silent but will set off at them slightest attention. At night, Robin will beat up criminals until they begged for mercy. Batman had grounded him and not included him for patrols in a foreseeable future.

Batman quickly regretted that decision when the next night, they met Marinette Dupain-Cheng when she and the girl she's with had been held hostaged.

* * *

Tim quickly ran Marinette's info on the computer and all Bats— sans Damian who is not allowed in the Batcave until further notice— waited in anticipation.

Despite being born in the family of bakers, Marinette had aspired to be a designer. Her portfolio showcases an offer from both Edna Mode and Audrey Bourgeouis at the age of 14. Not only that but she had also designed Jagged Stone's album covers up to present. A recommendation from Clara Nightingale had been there as well and many more other famous celebrities. Currently, the girl is attending Gotham Fashion Institute but interns at Mode during weekends.

That's only the surface.

They had found out Marinette received Model for the Youth Award back in France for her contibution in mental health awareness and child abuse in the French community. She continues to work with other organizations in promoting proper standards for child labor among the entertainment industry. In addition to that, she encourages and helped various programs for proper parent-child communications. There is also the volunteering for animal rights and advocating against killing homeless animals. The Batfam thought Damian would extremely approve of the last one.

The list could go on and on.

Tim also snooped on her personal life to see if she could have known anyone connected to Damian but found nothing. She's best friends with Alya Cesaire, owner of the Ladyblog and Tim filed it away for future reference. She's friends with the Mayor of Paris daughter Chloe, daughter of Audrey. She had won contests of Gabriel Agreste and briefly dated his son Adrien Agreste until—

He stopped and stared at the screen frozen for seconds, then minutes, finally finding the connection.

The question is _how_?

Tim frantically typed on his keyboard much to the confusion of the others with him. He scanned Marinette's social media some more and pulled up pictures with her and Adrien.

They all observed the pictures and Tim saved them in his computer. Jason finally had caught up with the situation and sputtered. Bruce and Dick only stared at Adrien Agreste pictures with Marinette, some of them rather intimate.

By this point, everyone had connected the dots.

Only one question remains.

But first, they had to confirm with Damian just to be sure.

* * *

The next morning, directly after breakfast, Bruce had announced for a family meeting in the Cave.

Damian silently followed along with the others. Once everyone has settled on their seats, Tim handed Damian a folder. He looked at everyone, raising an eyebrow but Bruce only made a motion to him to open it. Complying, he's met with a profile of someone named Marinette Dupain-Cheng. In the first page, listed are her activities and accomplishments. Where she lived and etc.

Nothing prepared him for the second page.

On the second page are pictures. Pictures of her and her friends. Pictures of places where she grew up, where she attended school and more. Raising his head, he met the critical looks of everyone in the Cave observing him as he flipped through the contents.

"How did you...?" He grasped for something to say, something to convince him he's not going crazy like he had convinced himself since yesterday. In his hand is a picture of a girl that looks exactly like the dream girl. Except now he had a name to her face.

"There's more." Bruce said, gesturing for him to continue looking into the file.

Damian stared at her picture longer and gulping the onslaught of questions he had at the moment. He'll come back to it later.

The next page are all information again. This time of a boy named Adrien Agreste. He learned all about his life in a span of few minutes. His parents, his accomplishments and saw an interesting footnote from Tim that caught his attention.

Possible love interest for Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Suspected for being the hero Chat Noir.

Damian read further and came across an incident report from a hospital and learned Adrien Agreste died of lung failure due to damage. There is no police report on his death.

Another footnote from Tim caught his attention.

The incident report from hospital stated they harvested Adrien Agreste's heart. Further on the report, it has been noted that months before his death, Adrien Agreste volunteered his heart and donated it in case of his untimely death.

Tim's scribbled note below that had been miniscule.

_Cell memory theory_

The theory states that aside from our brain, our memories, personality traits and quirks can be stored on other organs such as the heart. Countless study cases on organs transplants had been conducted to proved the theory but nothing solid had some up so far.

On the next page is case study about a married woman who received a heart transplant from a 17-year old man. It is noted that prior to heart surgery, the woman seemed to be averse on doing anything extremely dangerous. After the surgery though, the woman exhibited yearning to do cycling and felt traumatized at swimming.

The 17-year old who had donated his heart died of deep diving and does amateur bike sports.

Damian flipped another page again, increasingly aware of the heart beating inside his chest now more than ever.

The next page contains information about Damian Wayne. His interests and activities before his heart surgery one and a half years ago and the name of his heart donor: Adrien Agreste.

A year and a half ago, an accident required Damian's heart to be replaced. They searched high and low for a match but no one seemed to be compatible with him. Bruce is ready to give up his heart for Damian if need be but a match from overseas lifted their spirits.

Within 24 hours, Damian had been transported to London and received a heart transplant. A week later he had woken up in the hospital with a brand new heart. He had been banned on joining the nightly activities of their families until he hadn't finished his medication. The doctor had been so impressed how compatible his new heart is to his new body that he had been granted to do... extremely physical activities six months later.

The same time the dreams started.

Flipping through the next page, all are notes about Adrien's school faculty and people close to him. His favorite foods (which Damian had taken to love as well lately) and his mannerisms.

The next page are pictures of him and Marinette.

Something tugged in his heart strings at seeing a picture of a sleeping Marinette beside Adrien. Damian felt the urge to ran his hands down his hair just to have the feel of it. Marinette's lips are partially open and memories of kissing her flashed in his mind.

But he's not the one really kissing her.

It was Adrien Agreste.

Now Damian could understand it all, it was Adrien's heart that feels pain every morning at the memory of their first and last kiss.

It was Adrien's heart that feels the tenderness at the image of her laughing.

It was Adrien's heart that feels the longing to see her.

It was Adrien's heart that wants to feel her touch.

Adrien's heart that is currently beating inside Damian's chest.

Adrien's heart making Damian think all those things and feel everything.

He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry. Or if he even really feels that and maybe it is Adrien's heart that want to cry because he's caged in a stranger's chest or laugh because he can finally be reunited with Marinette.

Damian set down the file and stew in silence.

Everything had been clear now.

Suddenly, the memories Damian had of the dreams changed.

Instead of Marinette dancing with Damian, she is dancing with Adrien.

Instead of Marinette holding hands with Damian, she is holding hands with Adrien.

Instead of Marinette kissing Damian softly on the lips, Marinette is kissing Adrien.

Instead of Marinette dancing with Damian, it was Adrien swaying with her under the moonlight.

Everything had been a lie.

Damian felt betrayed even though he had never really met Marinette.

It is only when he felt Dick hugging him that he finally noticed the tears dripping down his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used is called Something Stupid for those who don't know ;)
> 
> The moonlit dance is totally inspired by Star Productions - Something Stupid video they made for Adrinette. Go check it out!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big shoutout to _mon chou_ (pun fully intended) for reading the chapters for me and being an all around supportive boyfriend to me.

That night, Damian had refused to sleep thinking he may dream of Marinette again.

After he had a moment to himself, Bruce had promptly dismiss him and told him they can talk about it the next day. If it were up to Damian, he preferred they talked about it _never_.

It became all too obvious to the occupants of the Manor he had not gotten a blink of sleep the night before. Breakfast had been a silent affair with everyone feeling themselves around him and his bizarre situation.

Until Jason made a quip about it as they're waiting for Alfred to bring in the desserts.

"Cheer up, Demon Spawn! At least you got someone's heart close to your age and is a total stranger to you. Just imagine," Jason clapped his hands on the table and leaned forward, ignoring Bruce's warning glare. "You could have had Bruce's heart for all you know! Then you'll have fantasies of banging Selena instead of Marinette. _What?_ " Jason said the last part as he dodged a silverware from Damian.

"Too vulgar, little wing." Dick just sighed and offered a smile at Damian which the boy returned with a scowl.

"I don't want to talk about further on this topic." Damian dismissed and hastily excused himself from the table.

The truth of the matter is, learning her name only made it worse. It only made Damian yearn to see her. It only made the urge to hear her voice more. It only made him want to smell her more. It made him feel a lot of things he don't think he's really ready to feel for now.

The thing is, to avoid sleeping and therefore dreaming about her, Damian entertained himself with filling his sketchbook of her face.

Her smile, her eyes, her laugh, her hands, her tears, her lips, her everything.

Nothing of that seemed to satiate his desire to meet her.

Add that with the knowledge that she's just in the same City as him, it physically pained him not to go outside and look for her smile among the crowd.

_Could this get any more complicated?_

Damian flopped his body on the bed lazily, berating himself over and over again about the way he acts. If only Talia is here to see him now, she'd lecture him repeatedly how this isn't the way an _al-Ghul_ should act. This isn't unlike Damian and he could only blame Adrien's heart for this mess.

He rolled over to the bed and snatched his sketchbook from the desk, holding it over his head and stared at the last profile of Marinette he'd drawn.

It was a simple drawing. No background or anything. Nothing detailed really. It's fairly ordinary. Just her face and all. In the drawing, her eyes are wide open looking directly at him (or _Adrien_ , his mind bitterly supplied) as if she's surprised about something he did. A light blush dusted her cheeks and her mouth are slightly open.

Damian looked at the sketch for a long time, trying to see if he could remember the story behind her reaction but nothing came to mind.

After all, it was really Adrien Agreste's mind that held the memories. His heart could only hold so many.

With a sigh, Damian set the sketchbook down on his desk to snatch the folder holding information about Marinette and Adrien once again.

As far as Tim's research go, Adrien and Marinette clearly met each other at Francois-Dupont. They are classmates and their bestfriends used to date until Alya Cesaire flew to USA for her internship at the Daily Planet. According to news reports from Paris, Adrien and Marinette are caught on their way to watch a movie. On another section are info about Ladybug and Chat Noir. Ladybug had denied over and over again that they are dating but press pictures says otherwise. The two heroes had been active until Hawkmoth's arrest.

Damian paused to look at Adrien's face winking at whoever is taking the picture (probably one of their friends) holding a blindfolded Marinette. A romantic table had been set up and Damian flipped the picture over and saw that the picture had been from Alya's social media and it was noted that the reporter had captioned "Helping Mr. Romantique set up a dinner date for his girlfriend just because."

With a mix of bitterness and awe, Damian wondered about Adrien Agreste for the first time since yesterday. It was obvious Adrien is in love with Marinette if his dreams were any indication. He wondered if Marinette knew Adrien made true of his promise that his heart will always only belong to her. Because now, even in death and his heart beating on someone else's body, Adrien's love for her lives on through Damian.

It was so fucked up he can't even begin to comprehend their situation.

Does this mean he, Damian, is in love with Marinette now? A girl whom he had never met before? What about Damian? Does this mean he will not really feel again on his own, his emotions forever tied to Adrien's?

A knock on his door interrupted his musings and one look told him it was Todd, looking at him uncertainly. Damian's mind sickly rejoiced at Todd's hesitant and apologetical look. _Serves him right._

"Damian?" Jason opened the door partially and scanned his prone figure on the bed. "Can I come in?"

Damian idly wondered what Alfred did— and he had no doubt that this is Pennyworth's doing— to make Jason come and talk to him. "Suit yourself."

Jason stepped inside the room and looked around helplessly, as if he himself is unsure just what in the world he is doing inside Damian's room. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to—"

"You don't need to bother yourself on me. I can handle myself." Damian had cut off and closed the folder on his hands.

His brother sighed and sat at one of the chairs, eyes looking outside the Manor. "Tell me about her."

"About who?" Damian eyed Jason warily, wondering if this is some kind of trap to make fun of him more.

"About Marinette." Jason shrugged casually and looked him in the eye to show he meant no harm.

"You know as much as I do that I have never met her in my life, Todd."

"Yes." Jason nodded, agreeing with him. "But you have met her in your dreams."

Watching Jason's face carefully, Damian slowly said, "You want me to tell you about my dreams?"

"Yes? Why the fuck not?" Jason shot back and Damian chose to ignore his improper use of language.

"Well," Damian started to say but Jason is not finished yet and cut him off.

"I mean, who else can you talk to? Alfred? Too helpful, you don't want that. Bruce? C'mon! He don't even know how to handle Selena. Timmy? Too factual and clinical, and let's admit it— you'd rather die than ask him for help willingly. Dick? Too soft and optimistic. Which leaves me— I'm your best bet, Demon Spawn." Jason explained, smirking towards the end.

"Well, there is Babs and Steph and Cass—" Damian replied, counting the girls and holding his hand up on Todd's stupid face.

Jason nodded. "Of course. But Bab's is just another Alfred, asking her is practically cheating. Steph will make fun of you later on, you won't want that and no—" Jason held up a hand when Damian opened his mouth to protest. "I won't make fun of you again on this. Alfred will skin me alive and serve my head on you at a silver platter. Cass, well, Cass is about as emotionally constipated as you are, if not more."

Finally recognizing defeat, Damian slowly picked up his sketchbook and held it out to Jason. Before he could even second-guess himself, Jason had snatched the book from him and gently flipped through the pages.

Damian will spend the next hour talking at the most unlikely confidant.

* * *

The next day found Damian standing at Gotham's Fashion Institute looking (see also: stalking) Marinette. Even as he stand waiting for classes to end, Damian still can't believe he's here following Todd's advice. His mind kept saying _ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous, ridiculous_ over and over in his head.

According to Todd, Damian may be probably curious about Marinette that's why he reacts to her like that. He thinks that Damian needed to satisfy that curiosity and the only way to do that is to see Marinette. He did not even need to show himself to her. Todd said that maybe Damian could just get a glimpse of Marinette and he could live his life in peace. Damian is skeptical at that but what else did he have to lose?

The bell finally rang, signalling the classes had come to an end. Damian made himself more unnoticeeable because he did not want any attention to him right now. After five minutes of scanning the sea of faces around, a shock of blue hair finally caught his eyes.

There, walking gracefully, is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

Nothing had prepared Damian for the flesh and blood Marinette. His sketches, and certainly not even his dreams, did her beauty any justice.

No wonder Adrien Agreste is crazy nuts in love with her. Marinette could be the reincarnation of Aphrodite in her beauty.

The petite girl wore her hair up in a bun, contrary to the pigtails he saw on pictures of her. Her eyes held that same brightness they had on his dreams and her lips looks softer in person. She probably don't have any make up except an obvious eyelash volumizer and pink lipgloss.

He did not noticed he had moved towards her until he's already directly in front of her.

_Fuck._

"Um, may I help you with something?" Marinette asked.

Make that _double fuck_ , hearing her sweet voice straight up melted him on the spot.

They had also attracted attention from everyone now and people are pointing towards their direction. Damian quickly searched for something to say and pulled up his business card.

"I'm Damian Wayne. I'd like to commission you for my family's suits in the next Gala." Damian cringed internally how demanding his voice came out.

 _Smooth_. His mind had mocked.

Marinette blinked at him, once, twice. Damian felt his heart beating doubly fast and he silently screamed at it to chill out.

"Uhhh, I don't know about that. I'm really busy now because I have upcoming exams and—" Marinette started to say and Damian mentally cheered that he did not even need to make an excuse why he cancelled his order because in reality there is really no Gala and his brother's would probably tease him if he ended up throwing a Gala just because he told a girl there is, when the truth is he just made that up.

"Don't worry! I can talk to your Dean and make you take the exam some other time!" Damian's stupid mouth had cut off and it was all he could do not to open his chest right then and there and threw Adrien's stupid heart at her feet.

"What? No! That's unfair and—"

_Yes its unfair and I should shut up before I made this worse—_

His mouth says otherwise. "Please?"

Marinette shifted her bags to the side and sighed, accepting the card. "Okay but I still need to discuss this with Edna as this will undoubtedly affect my internship. I'll call you with the details tonight."

A big smile broke out his face and all those who knew of Damian's notoriety had been spooked at seeing the Ice Prince smile. He nodded at her giddily and ran away from her before he can do something even more stupid.

_Great. Now he had to convince his Father to throw a Gala_

* * *

The dinner to the Wayne Manor had been rambunctions with his brother's acting like total pigs. Damian silently ate his meal, hyper aware of the cellphone in his pocket. If the others noticed his silent fidgeting, they did not say anything.

Batman had allowed him to join the patrols once more and Robin had been perfectly behave all throughout the affair. There's not much crime that night which resulted to the vigilante's retiring early to bed.

Back in the Cave, Damian wishing Marinette had forgotten all about him— is it too much to ask?— when his phone buzzed. He saw one new unread message from a number he didn't recognized and nervously opened it.

_Hello, M. Wayne. This is Marinette—_

Damian did not even finish reading the whole text before screaming like a bitch and throwing his phone away from him. Jason's hand immediately darted to the guns on his belt and raised it thinking somebody had infiltrated the Cave. Batman quickly tensed and looked all around the corners and Red Robin easily grabbed his bo staff. Nightwing likewise shifted into a fighting position.

That is how a very unamused Alfred found them. The old man stooped to the ground and picked up the phone.

"You all may relax now, young Masters." Alfred dusted the phone and held it out. "I decided to cut coffee on your diet for now, Master Damian. It wouldn't be good for you scaring everyone with your screaming fit whenever a message from Miss Marinette arrives."

Everyone had looked each other in the eyes and Damian, reading just what kind of shenanigans running through his brother's mind, made a quick leap to grabbed the phone in Alfred's waiting hands. Jason had beaten Damian to it and raised it out of his reach.

" _Hello, M. Wayne. This is Marinette Dupain-Cheng from earlier in the GFIT. I have discussed with my mentor Edna and she had recommended for me to accept your offer. I'm free the whole day of tomorrow and is willing to discuss further with you the details of your offer. Thank you, —M._ What the hell, Demon Spawn!" Jason read aloud, his voice rising higher with each word. Towards the end, he's full on shouting and the boys are all gaping openly at Damian.

Everyone's head turn to him in unison, including Bruce, much to Damian's consternation.

"Well, that was fast Damian!"

"You already have her number!?"

"You're gonna go on a date with her!?"

"How did that even happen?"

"—never knew you had it in you!"

"Enough!" Damian shouted over the conundrum his brother's are making, face red over embarassment. He made a high leap to steal back his phone and pocketed it. Without further word, Damian left the Cave and made a quick dash upstairs.

_Marinette accepted. I'm so screwed._

* * *

"So, can you tell us what happened now, Damian?" Bruce immediately go in straight for the kill as soon as breakfast had finished the next day.

Damian groaned to himself, completely aware as soon as he stepped outside his room to join breakfast that this would happen.

He had no other choice but to give his Father an honest answer. But not before glaring daggers at Jason. _This is all this bastard's fault._

"Against my better judgement, I decided to follow a perfectly idiotic advice from a lunatic." He paused to throw his silverware at the cackling Jason. "It lead to a confrontation between me and Marinette."

"And?" Bruce prompted, narrowing his eyes.

Damian resignedly sighed. "I panicked and said I wanted her to make our suits for a completely non-existent gala."

Jason, Tim and Dick bursted laughing at that. Even Pennyworth hid a smile. Bruce just sat there torn between laughing and scolding Damian.

He did not know which is worse.

Jason is doubled over in laughter and wiping tears in his eyes. "Oh, gods. You're even worse than Bruce!"

Bruce seemingly finally decided what to say and wiped a completely nonexistent remant of food on his mouth. "What do you plan to do, then?"

" _I don't know..._ Is it too much to ask for you to throw a party?" Damian looked as if he wanted to sink in his seat.

His brothers laughed even more and Bruce even smiled.

"No." Bruce gave a slight shake of his head and continued. "You have to tell her that there is no gala but when we have one, we'll hire her services."

His youngest only made a vague sound of acknowledgement.

* * *

Damian drummed his fingers on the table nervously waiting for Marinette.

He had texted Marinette to meet him on the cafe near her apartment complex to discuss the details. On his way there, Damian had repeatedly practiced what he will say without looking like he _totally_ lied to her. Which is the truth. But she doesn't need to know that.

Besides, she will really make their suits for gala, he just didn't tell her _when_.

He had been so lost in his thoughts he totally missed when Marinette sat in front of him.

A hand waving in front of his face alerted him to the present.

Marinette laughed at his shocked look. "Hey, are you alright? I've been calling out your name repeatedly but you seemed to be so out of it."

He smiled cooly and gulped down his nerves. "Yeah, sorry. I'm quite alright. Just a little stressed and all." _and just a little dizzy because I have your dead boyfriend's heart and it's making me think of a lot of unusual things and do a lot of stupid decisions._ He did not say.

"Oh, in that case, let's make this quick. What exactly do you want me to do?" Marinette took out her sketchbook and looked at him attentively.

"Uhh...." Damian opened his mouth to speak and tell her the truth but his courage decided to desert him for now.

"Have you eaten? I heard they make good pastries here." Damian hastily said and picked up the menu card that had been being ignored until now.

"Oh, yes. They indeed have good pastries here, surprisingly. That's saying something given my parents are bakers back home, you know." Marinette added conversationally and picked up her own menu card and scanned for something to order. "I like their danishes particularly."

"Really? I think I would like to try their macarons." Damian said, a little relaxed now that she's not looking at him directly. "What do you think about their passion-fruit macarons? Is it any good?"

"I d-don't think so." Marinette quivered and set the menu down, quickly rummaging her bags, her things, just anything to distract herself and prevent her tears to fall.

Meanwhile, Damian looked up from the menu and definitely heard her voice crack. He scanned her face and sat up straight when he noticed her quite distressed expression.

"Are you alright, princess?"

He's not sure what prompted it but Marinette froze up and looked at him with wide eyes, her lips quivering ever so slightly. The next thing he knew, Marinette hastily stood up and left him alone in the coffee shop.

Damian quickly gathered her things and ran after her.

* * *

"Hold on, hold on. I can't understand you if you speak that fast!" Tim tried to calm a panicking Damian from the other end of the line. It had been dark already and there's still no sign of Marinette. Damian is worried something must have had happened to her when she ran away. She also left her cellphone so he can't contact her. He left his phone number to the cafe's employees should she get back but he had checked with them and said they still have not seen her since.

Which prompted him into calling Tim and asking to hacked every single camera in Gotham to find her.

"I said Marinette isn't anywhere to be seen and its dark out already, Drake! Hack everything and tell me when you find her." Then he dropped the call and pocketed his phone.

He had looked for her everywhere. The museum, the park, the district, everywhere. All kinds of scenarios had been playing out in his head already and its making him sick with worry.

"Damian! What is this I hear about Marinette going MIA?" Jason shouted over the phone as soon as he picked up.

"I don't know, Todd! We're just talking in the cafe and she ran—"

"Goddamnit! You scared her off that fast!?"

"Have you called just to insult me?" Damian demanded icily, fed up with his taunts especially now that he's busy looking for Marinette.

He heard a sigh from the other end of the line. "Listen, Replacement over there is working at hacking every camera's there is in Gotham already. Keep her phone open because she would be likely to contact that should anything happen. I'll pick you up and we'll look for her. For now, you need to calm down."

Damian ran his hands through his hair. "Alright." then dropped the line.

He decided to head towards her school, thinking— no, praying— that she'd be there.

The gods seemed to have heard him for he saw Marinette emerging from the gates, about to leave the school.

"Marinette!" Damian called out and ran towards her. She seemed startled at hearing his voice and froze at the sight of him.

Whispers of maybe Todd is right that he really scared her off prompted him to walk slowly.

"M. Wayne? Oh. Oh! Oh my God! I'm sorry for leaving you! Its just that—" Marinette sputtered and started to apologize, crossing the space that separates them in a few steps.

His fierce hug had cut off whatever she is about to say.

"Don't." He took advantage of Marinette's shock and hugged her tighter. "Don't ever make me worried like that for you again." He added, whispering in her hair.

The night is dark and cold already. Not a soul other than the two of them is on the street. The heart on his chest is beating loudly, almost as if recognizing that its other half is very near.

For a long time, they had not moved and Marinette melted into the embrace, listening to Damian's heart beating on his chest, its rhythm so similar to Adrien's own.

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:
> 
> Jason, to Bruce: They're _totally_ making out.
> 
> Damian: No! I'm just relieved to having finally found her that I hugged her!
> 
> Jason, whispers conspiriatorially: They're going on a date tomorrow.
> 
> Damian: How many times do I have to say it's not a date. We're just going to talk about the suits because we had not finished last time—
> 
> Bruce, nodding along with Jason: Yeah. That indeed sounds like a date.


End file.
